1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container and a cover therefor.
2. Related Art
One known liquid storage container is a cartridge for storing ink (a print material) for supply to a printer (print apparatus). Such a cartridge is provided with a liquid supply part and a liquid outflow part. The liquid supply part of the cartridge is provided with a liquid supply port, which is an opening configured so that the ink can be supplied to the printer. The liquid outflow part of the cartridge is formed of a filter, which is a porous medium made of a porous material, and is provided to the inside of the liquid supply port and causes the ink to flow out to the printer by capillary force. In the state before the cartridge is mounted onto printer, a cover (also called a cap or a lid) for closing off the liquid supply port is mounted onto the cartridge in order to prevent the ink from flowing out from the cartridge (see JP-A-2008-246896 (Patent Document 1), for example).